


Imagine

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Roman takes Deceit into his side of the Imagination for the first time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 60





	Imagine

“Are you ready?” Roman asks with a small smile, hand resting on the handle of the door that leads to the Imagination.

It’s Deceit’s first time going into this side – He’s of course seen what Remus brings to life in his part of the Imagination, and while it’s impressive, it isn’t exactly his cup of tea. Deceit stares at the shiny golden handle of the door, moving up to study the chipped wood before he finally nods.

“I’m ready.”

Roman turns the handle and pushes open the door before pulling Deceit through the doorway. Deceit’s first thought is _‘warm’_ , followed quickly by _‘holy shit’_. He looks around in awe.

There’s a lot of details and Dee knows he could be here for hours and still have things to discover. There are small cottages and little shops and people wandering and talking to each other. There’s smoke coming from chimneys, laughter coming from playgrounds, the crunch of gravel under his feet as Roman leads him down the streets.

“Oh my god…” Deceit whispers under his breath. It’s apparently loud enough to be heard by Roman, who chuckles in response and squeezes his hand.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Roman asks.

Deceit can only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> it's drabble and short fic time my dudes


End file.
